


Man, What If We Just Fucked One Day?

by sebasstianstan



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band), Starbomb (Band)
Genre: "bad boy" Danny, Alternate Universe - High School, Arin's an innocent little saint, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, bad friend Ross (sorry Ross), everyone thinks Dan's an asshole but he's not, good friend Suzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebasstianstan/pseuds/sebasstianstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's a player, Arin's a good kid who just wants to live his life in peace without Ross constantly bothering him about needing to lose his virginity already. Did I mention Dan was a player? And guess who has their sights set on sweet, innocent Arin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Because one high school enemy au wasn't enough (and also because I took a break from the other one and this idea has been stuck in my head for a while).  
> I have needs, alright.

Arin had a pretty good life. His parents weren’t extremely wealthy, but moderately enough they could afford everything they needed along with a few nice gifts here and there. His only group of friends were probably the chillest people in the world and he couldn’t ask for more from them. Life wasn’t half bad, but according to Ross, Arin had barely even lived yet.

“I can’t believe you’re still a _virgin_ ,” the Australian practically shouted out. Thank god they weren’t still at school.

“Dude, what’s the big deal?” Arin muttered, not looking at Ross as he laid on his bed, finishing the next level of Super Mario Bros.

Ross practically scoffed. “The big deal is we’ve been best friends since fucking kindergarten and I didn’t know this!”

“Well yeah, but no one was having sex in kindergarten, man.”

Ross ignored him. “Arin, you don’t know what you’re missing, man. Sex is amazing. Way better than your right hand, I promise.”

Arin just gave his friend a slightly disgusted look and continued on with his game. “Ross, you can’t even lecture me about sex, before this year you were a virgin too.”

That earned him an eye roll. Ross and Holly had been flirting for basically all three years they’ve all been in high school, but only started dating- and thus banging- in early summer when Ross finally worked up the balls to make his move.

“I’m just telling you, man. It works wonders,” Ross said contently.

Arin huffed out a laugh. “You know, Ross, you talk about sex an awful lot with me. You trying to persuade me into something,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at the other.

“Oh fuck off.”

***

School started out the next day normally enough. It was just a boring Thursday, everybody was anxious for it to be the weekend, the cafeteria was serving chicken nuggets, just a totally normal day. That was, until lunch time.

Arin took his usual seat in the lunch room next to Suzy, with Ross, Barry, and Holly following suit and plopping down into their respective seats. No one wasted anytime before diving into conversations with each other, Suzy starting to talk to Arin about something to do with her home ec class or whatever. Yeah, so he wasn’t really paying attention to her words so much as her face. He might have a major crush on her that came about when they were only little middle schoolers, but that’s besides the point. He was too much of a chicken to ask her out; he didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had if she rejected him. And why wouldn’t she? She was too good for him anyway.

Not five minutes later, Ross was speaking up to the whole table. “Would you look at that, guess Avidan’s ‘too cool for school’ bit wore off again, huh?”

Arin turned around to see him sitting a few tables a way. The guy who was probably one of the biggest dicks in their entire school: Dan Avidan. Granted, the guy was a senior and probably just as ready to get out of this shitty school as anybody, but he skipped far too many days. Arin didn’t really know how he wasn’t going to get held back. But not only was this guy big on playing hooky, he was into basically anything else you could name that went along with the stereotypical “bad boy” façade; drugs, womanizer, in a band, doesn’t take shit from anybody. That pretty much summed Dan Avidan up.

Speaking of whom, Arin had probably been staring at him too long as he zoned out, and by time he came back to reality, Dan had made eye contact with him. The two stayed like that for a moment until Dan smirked and winked at the other, to which Arin blushed profusely, spinning back around in his seat and keeping his gaze down at his lunch for the next few minutes until his face was a natural shade again.

That was the first time they acknowledged each other.

The next occasion happened to be in lunch yet again, the very next day.

The period was nearly over and Arin walked up to throw the remains of his lunch in the trash. As he was going up, his eye caught on to Dan again, just to see him already watching him back. This time, Dan turned to the guy next to him, muttering something in his ear and then jerking his head towards Arin. The other guy immediately looked to Arin and then nodded at Dan. Arin didn’t know what the hell was going on, but he didn’t like it one bit.

He rushed back to his seat, holding himself back from looking at Dan again to see if he was still watching him, though that didn’t last long. Not even ten seconds later and he was glancing back. And yep, that just confirmed what he thought, Dan was still looking between him and the other guy sitting next to him, talking and laughing. Arin didn’t know who the other guy was, but every time he had seen Dan around the school, said guy was usually close behind. He figured they were friends.

The not so subtle glances at each other continued up until the end of lunch, by which time Arin’s face had gone red once again both from embarrassment and frustration at not knowing what Dan was saying about him.

He quickly collected his things, following behind Ross on the way out to their next class until he felt someone tug on his arm and pull him away from the crowd. Arin looked down to see Dan’s hand still on his hoodie sleeve, the boy giving him a feral smile. Go figure.

“Arin Hanson,” Dan practically purred out at him, his mystery friend still sitting beside him, though he seemed preoccupied working on a Rubik’s cube.

“Um, hi,” Arin said, a bit intimidated by the look the other was giving him right now. He honestly didn’t think Dan even knew who he was.

Dan smirked, licking his lips. “I’ve got a proposition for you,” he said, tugging Arin’s sleeve lightly again and motioning towards the seat across from himself.

Arin looked over his shoulder, trying to spot if Ross was waiting for him still, but he was nowhere to be seen. Arin let out a small sigh, placing himself in the seat Dan was offering. He was kind of interested in seeing what the other wanted out of him, at least. “Okay, and what would that be?”

Another wild grin. “So I heard you do some animations, right?” A nod from Arin. “And you know me and Brian here have a band, yeah?” Another nod. So that was the guy’s name. “Great. Well, how would you like to animate a music video for us?”

Arin was silent for a long few moments before it actually hit him what Dan was asking him to do.

“A music video? I don’t know. I’m not the greatest at animating, plus I’ve never really-”

“We’d pay you for it,” Dan interjected, raising his eyebrows a bit at Arin’s short ramble.

Arin’s eyes widened and he looked away, thinking it over in his head. They actually wanted him to make an animation for them? And he’d get paid for it? He didn’t even know how Dan knew he animated, he only ever did it for fun at home, not in school. But if they really wanted him to, well, who was he to say no? “Uh, yeah… I guess I could do that for you,” he said with a slight shrug.

Dan grinned and Brian finished his Rubik’s cube, shoving it into his bag as the two stood up, Arin following suit.

“Awesome,” Dan said cheerfully. “And you know, we’re a bit tight on money, but I’m sure you and I could work out some other form of…payment,” he said quietly, voice dropping down an octave.

Arin’s face heated up more than he thought was possible without bursting into flames, and Dan chuckled, winking at Arin once again before he and Brian left the cafeteria, leaving Arin standing alone in the room, frozen in place.

What the hell did he just get himself into.


	2. The Growing Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Dan talk again. Arin's just as flustered as the first time.

Arin walked to his next class still a bit dumbfounded at the events that had just taken place. Dan Avidan knew who he was and asked him to make an animation and...was flirting with him? He may be a virgin, but he knew what it looked like when someone wanted sex. He wasn't completely naïve. 

He stepped into physics late, his teacher only shaking his head and telling him to take a seat, don't be late again. Arin nodded, sitting down in front of Ross. He could feel the other's eyes boring into the back of his head, but he just ignored it for now. 

It wasn't until they were assigned busywork that Arin finally spun around to face his friend. 

"What?" 

"Where'd you run off to? You were following me out of lunch, weren't you?" Ross questioned, his voice gaining that interrogating tone he used often. 

"No, I, uh, was just cleaning up around the table," he muttered, not meeting Ross's eyes as he spoke. 

"Bullshit." Damn, he really wished Ross didn't know him as well as he did. "Spill."

Arin took a long sigh, telling Ross everything that had happened. Well, everything except the last thing Dan had said to him. Ross seemed just as surprised as he had when Dan first brought the whole deal up. 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"I know it's weird. But yeah, it's what happened," Arin said, shrugging, trying to act nonchalant about the whole ordeal. 

Ross huffed. "Not only that. Why didn't he ask me? I do way more animation work than you!" 

Arin rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Maybe that's because he knows I'm better at it than you anyway." 

Ross stuck his tongue out at him and he laughed, the two dropping the conversation for now and getting back to their work for a whole minute before a new conversation broke out entirely and they dropped their work yet again. 

***

Dan didn't waste anytime in talking to him about the animation again. 

Over the weekend, Arin had time to think everything over in his head, though he pushed it aside, forgetting the interaction between Dan and himself ever happened. Though as soon as he stepped foot on the school grounds Monday morning, he remembered. 

It was only second period when Dan approached him, grabbing a chair in the library and spinning it around, moving it to sit right in front of Arin, not letting himself be ignored. 

Arin slowly lowered the book he was reading, giving Dan a questioning look. As expected, he was met with that trademark smirk. 

It was silent for a moment until Arin opened his mouth to talk, and Dan immediately started speaking. 

"Figured you could use this," he said, reaching in his jacket pocket and pulling out a flash drive that he handed over to Arin. 

Arin took it cautiously, looking at it and tilting his head to the side a bit as he examined it. 

"It's the song," Dan explained at Arin's confusion. 

Arin just silently nodded, looking up at Dan's face and giving him a small, courteous smile. "Thanks." He put the drive in his backpack, expecting Dan to walk away, probably having better things to be doing, but he was still sitting in the same seat, watching Arin carefully.

Arin cleared his throat before speaking again. "Um, anything else you need?" he asked timidly. 

Dan only shook his head and smiled. "Nope, that's about it," he said coolly, before lowering his voice to almost a whisper. "Unless there was something you needed."

And something about the tone of his voice made Arin's cheek get a light pink tint again. Dan laughed victoriously. "Aw, look at that. Like a little blushing virgin."

Arin huffed, turning his face down to look at the ground, embarrassment taking over. Dan probably didn't know how spot on he was. 

"Don't worry. I think it's cute," the other boy hummed, reaching a hand out to pat Arin's knee and give it a gentle squeeze before he stood up and walked away without another word. 

Arin didn't know how one person could make him blush so much in such a short amount of time. He was pretty sure Dan was just fucking with him on purpose now. Regardless, it still worked, and it stayed on Arin's mind for the rest of the school day. If any of his friends noticed he was acting a bit off, they didn't say anything, and he was more than grateful.

The rest of the day was just as boring and eventless as it usually was. The bell rang, school was let out, and Arin was walking home alone. Usually Ross would come over and they would procrastinate homework and chores with video games or drawing, but Ross had told him he was going out with Holly today. He apologized and left, but Arin didn't really mind. Sometimes it was nice just to walk alone, get lost in his thoughts. Everyone needed a little alone time, right?

"Hey Arin!"

He recognized the voice immediately. Screw alone time, this was much better. Suzy came running up behind Arin, only slowing down once she caught up with him. 

"Jesus, you walk fast," she commented, panting a bit under her breath. 

Arin laughed, patting Suzy back a bit to try and help her catch her breath. God, she was beautiful. 

"Yeah, I've gotta get home quick. There's a lot of homework to not do, after all," he said jokingly, and this time it was Suzy's turn to laugh. Arin smiled brightly, proud of himself for being the reason behind that sound. 

"Mind if I not do homework with you? I don't really feel like going home yet."

Arin couldn't object even if he wanted to. So they walked to his house together, talking and making jokes, and once they got inside, Arin forgot all about the flash drive sitting in the front pocket of his backpack. Forgot all about Dan and his sultry attitude. Forgot the hand on his knee, how hard it had made him blush. 

But as soon as Suzy left, he remembered. He didn't know why the other boy stuck around in his mind for so long. He had only spoken to him twice now. He was like a virus. Maybe that's just how Dan was, he was a womanizer for a reason. His words and actions stuck with people, and he knew how to get what he wanted out of them. And fuck, was he damn good at it. 

Not being able to think of anything else, Arin decided to grab the flash drive out of his backpack. He might as well listen to the song he had to make a video for anyway. He'd have to do it sooner or later. 

Arin plugged it into his laptop, putting his headphones in his ears and scrolling through the list of all the songs on the drive. There were probably a dozen or so songs on the thing, but it wasn't hard for Arin to find which one he was meant to listen to. It was labeled 'This One, Hanson'. Arin rolled his eyes to no one but himself, and clicked play on the song. 

...And it was actually good. The lyrics were surprisingly funny and Dan's voice was actually pretty decent. Better than decent, he probably had the best voice in their school. It wasn't at all what Arin was expecting. And being the little snoop that he was, after that song was over, he listened to the next one, and the one after that.

Before he knew it, he had listened to every song that was currently on the flash drive, each just as good as the last. Maybe he would actually have fun animating for Dan. The music wasn't nearly as stuffy and unoriginal as he thought it would be. It was weird and funny and it talked about dinosaurs in a laser fight. Arin liked it. 

He thought about the music just like he had thought of Dan. It stayed in his mind, growing into more and more of a problem until it was all he could think about. 

He liked the music. 

Maybe he liked Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day ay
> 
> (I wrote this during school)


	3. Is that a yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been kind of long since I updated. School work got in the way. But hey, it's the weekend so yay! New chapter with new shenanigans!

Arin didn’t see Dan again for another week.

Sure, he probably was in school- then again maybe he wasn’t, what with his tendency to ditch every now and then- but Arin didn’t get to even catch a glimpse of the senior since their last little chat in the library.

Some part of his brain was trying to convince him that he missed Dan, at least somewhat, but he knew that was absurd. He and Dan spoke twice, he hardly even knew anything about the other. All he knew for sure was that he could sing like nobody’s business and he liked to flirt with anything that moved.

That should’ve summed Dan Avidan up, but Arin felt like he knew less about him now than he did before they even spoke to each other.

***

About a week and a half after Dan gave Arin the flash drive, he pulled Arin aside again to talk with him. This time it was in lunch again, but on this occasion, it was at the beginning of the period. Arin had just been walking into the cafeteria with Barry, complaining about the stupid English assignment they had due later that week, when he heard that distinct voice yet again. “Yo, Hanson.”

Arin froze where he was walking, Barry stopping after another step and turning to see Dan, and then give his friend a questioning look. Arin didn’t pay any attention to Barry’s reaction, he just paused for a moment before looking to his left to see Dan looking at him expectantly, Brian at his side yet again but concentrating more on the sandwich in front of him then at Arin.

“Take a seat,” Dan said, kicking out the empty chair across from him from under the table as an invitation to Arin. He acted like Barry wasn’t even there.

Arin pondered over whether or not he should take the seat or just wave Dan off and go sit down at his normal table with Barry. The former seemed like a more reasonable option, seeing as Arin wasn’t the type of person to just ignore somebody like that.

He gave a long sigh, glancing towards Barry. “I’ll just be a sec, Bar,” he muttered, walking to the chair that was oddly far out from the table from Dan kicking it. Barry looked like he wanted to say something to Arin, but decided against it and went off to take a seat where the rest of their friends had already gathered.

Dan looked thrilled that Arin had chosen him, but like he had been expecting it to be Arin’s ultimate decision no matter what. Brian still looked more intrigued by his lunch, not even giving Arin a second glance.

“So did you listen to the song?” Dan asked, eyeing Arin carefully, looking for a reaction to his music.

Arin nodded his head, unable to keep the small smile from his face. “Um, yeah, I did. It was…really good.”

The look on Dan’s face made it seem like he was surprised by Arin’s answer, but he quickly hid it.

“Great. Guess it won’t be hard for you to get an animation going then,” Dan said, Arin nodding in agreement. They sat in silence for a minute, Arin wondering whether or not he should just head back over to his table now if this conversation was over.

Just as he was about to stand up, Dan opened his mouth again.

“So, there is one more matter to discuss,” Dan murmured, his voice taking on that suave tone; Arin learned to expect no less from him.

Arin swallowed, suddenly feeling a lump form in his throat. “And what might that be?” he asked tentatively, wondering if things were headed where he thought they were.

Dan smirked, leaning a bit closer towards Arin as he spoke. “Well, how I could...pay you back-"

“Dan, fuck the junior on your own time, some of us our trying to eat," came the voice from right next to Dan.

Arin was a bit taken aback by the sudden words. He had never heard Brian speak before. His voice was much deeper than he was expecting, and despite his words, he had already finished his lunch.

Dan looked like he wasn't expecting Brian's outburst either, his mouth still open after being cut off, and Arin could have sworn he saw him start to get a bit flustered. He spared another glance at Arin before he quickly regained his composure, waving Brian off casually. Arin had to smirk at the fact that is was actually possible for Dan to lose his cool guy attitude for even a moment. Maybe he was an actual human instead of a seductive robot like the idea Arin had overheard Holly and Suzy scheming about often whenever he walked by them in the hallway.

“Don’t mind him,” Dan said, focusing his attention back on Arin. “He’s just jealous.”

Arin had to stop for a moment to think about that one. Was Dan insinuating that he wanted to have sex? This was all just starting to get a bit too real for Arin.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to your little friend group,” Dan said, looking somewhere over Arin’s shoulder. Probably at the aforementioned group of friends that were all staring back at Arin and Dan and muttering to themselves.

Dan pulled out his phone from his pocket, typing something in and sliding it towards Arin with an eyebrow raised expectantly and an empty new contact information opened up for him to put his number into. Arin did so without question, getting his own phone out for Dan to put his number in as well. He guessed this conversation would continue later.

After they both had their phones back, Arin stood up to walk over to where his friends were eagerly awaiting him.

“See you later, baby,” Dan said, winking as Arin turned to go. And yep, he was an idiot for starting to think he could get through a whole conversation with Dan without his face turning into a tomato.

He muttered a quick “bye” and rushed back over to sit down next to Suzy at the table. Everyone was staring at him wide-eyed, but he didn’t say anything, instead returning their questioning looks with one of his own.

“What?”

“What did he want? Why are you blushing?” This came from Holly, but Arin could tell she was pretty much speaking for the rest of the table.

“Nothing. Jeez, can’t two people just have a totally normal conversation in this school without you guys snooping?” Arin replied, muttering and not looking at anyone.

Ross rolled his eyes. “Dude, fuck off, since when are you and him all buddy-buddy anyway?”

“We’re not ‘buddy-buddy’,” Arin said, shooting Ross a quick glare.

The interrogation didn’t end there, but he pretty much shot down all the questions, saying it wasn’t important anyway, so no one should worry about it. He doubted anyone believed him, but it stopped that topic from being the point of interest for now, at least.

***

The minute Arin set his backpack down in his room after coming home from school, his phone went off. He expected it to just be Ross texting him and apologizing for leaving him hanging after school again, but he was surprised to see who it was from: Dan. He looked it over, rolling his eyes hard at the contact name that Dan had given himself.

From: Danny Sexbang  
2:36pm

_hey ;)_

To: Danny Sexbang  
2:37pm

_sexbang huh?_

From: Danny Sexbang  
2:39pm

_I think it suits me_

Arin snorted, shaking his head. He couldn’t disagree with him.

From: Danny Sexbang  
2:40pm

_anyway, there’s still the discussion of paying you back. and you know, Brian may not have been totally off today._

Arin read over that message probably fifteen times and delayed his reply for another five minutes before answering.

To: Danny Sexbang  
2:56pm

_so you, um, want to sleep with me?_

From: Danny Sexbang  
2:56pm

_hell yeah, dude. like I said, sexbang suits me ;)_

To: Danny Sexbang  
2:58pm

_right, because you like to sleep around?_

From: Danny Sexbang  
2:59pm

_ouch._

To: Danny Sexbang  
3:01pm

_sorry. that came out wrong. not judging._

From: Danny Sexbang  
3:01pm

_mhm. so, is that a yes or a no?_

Arin hesitated in his response again, which kind of worried himself. Why didn’t he just say no right away? Why wasn’t he saying it now? Maybe it was because he could suddenly hear Ross’s voice in his head saying things like, “I can’t believe you’re still a virgin. Sex is amazing,” or maybe it was him thinking about how Dan wasn’t a bad looking dude at all, maybe it was even the thought of all the songs he had previously listened to and how nice and melodic Dan’s voice had sounded ringing throughout his ears.

Whatever it was, it stuck around in Arin’s mind, and before he knew it, he was typing out his response and hitting send without even reading it over.

To: Danny Sexbang  
3:22pm

_sure_


	4. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin's friends might know more than he thinks about this whole ordeal with Dan, but that won't stop him. 
> 
> It'll sure as hell wreck his nerves though.

Arin didn’t even realize he had said yes until Dan had responded back to him, saying ‘ _Perfect ;)_.’ And boy, was he fucked. Why did he say yes? Why didn’t he at least think it over in his head for more than twenty minutes? Jesus, he was an idiot.

He tried to stay calm about it though. He could probably back out if he freaked out too much. He didn’t think Dan was the type of guy that wouldn’t take no for an answer in this type of situation. Maybe a few weeks ago, he would’ve, but after he started talking to Dan, well… He seemed kind of like an okay guy. Just one with a bit of a risqué attitude, but Arin had already seen glimpses past that by now anyway. Maybe he wouldn’t mind having sex with Dan, if only to shut up the little Australian voice in his head that constantly teased him about being a virgin. 

Speaking of whom, Arin pondered over whether or not he should actually tell Ross about this. He probably would…just maybe not right now. Not until the deed was done and there was nothing more to do other than talk about it. 

He’d tell Ross and the others eventually, for now he just needed to think this through on his own. And while he’s at it, he might as well actually start his project of animating for Dan.

***

The next time Dan and Arin spoke, it was the latter who approached first, walking into lunch and sitting down at the older boy’s table without a word. Dan just watched him, huge smirk on his face as he waited for Arin to speak.

Arin cleared his throat, looking down at the table awkwardly and trying to ignore Brian off to the side of Dan, not that he seemed to be paying any attention to Arin anyway, as usual. “So when do you wanna, um… You know…” he started.

Dan just kept the smirk on his face. “You’re gonna have to elaborate on that, sweetie,” he purred, and Arin groaned, hand flying up to cover his face, which in turn, had Dan laughing.

“I’m just kidding,” he murmured, reaching out to pull Arin’s hand out of his face so he could look at him. “That’s not my call though. All up to you, baby.”  
  
Arin had the sudden feeling that Dan wasn’t going to drop the pet names. They were probably going to stick around until Arin could control himself and learn not to lose his cool every time Dan called him by one. Then again, they'd probably stick around after that too. And Arin also knew he was pretty incapable of keeping his face a normal color when he was around Dan. 

"I, uh. Um..." He had to pause and think over when to do this, when he could actually manage to be alone with Dan and not have anything seem suspicious. He didn't think Dan was really in a rush to receive an answer as much as Arin was to give one.

"How about Friday?" he blurted out the suggestion after a minute. Short notice since it was tomorrow, but his parents were going out this weekend, Ross was going out with Holly on Friday, and Arin didn't think he had any other plans. Friday worked. 

Dan nodded, grinning a bit. "Friday sounds good," he said. 

Arin gave Dan a nod of his own in response. "Cool," he muttered. 

Dan raised an eyebrow at him then, probably waiting for him to say anything more or just get up and go. Arin decided on the latter, standing up from the seat. 

"See ya tomorrow, sweet thing," Dan said, looking up at him. 

Arin just hesitated for a moment before muttering a quiet "shut up" and walking over to his table. He could hear Dan's laughter the whole way there. 

***

In physics, Ross let Arin be for a whopping thirty seconds before he confronted him. 

"Do you like Dan?" he asked, question sounding innocent enough. 

Arin didn't stutter at the question like he thought was going to happened, just blinked at Ross. Maybe he was getting kind of used to this by now. "I mean, sure, he's a nice guy and all..."

"No. You know what I mean, Arin, and he's-"

"Ross, he's fine, alright? He's just a normal senior guy," Arin huffed out. 

"-not any good for you."

There was silence for a minute or so, the rest of the class getting settled and the work starting to pour in. 

"I don't see what the big deal is," Arin muttered somewhat under his breath from behind Ross, causing the Australian to turn around and face him again. 

"The big fucking deal is that you and I both know what he does, how he treats girls. 'Use 'em and abuse 'em,' right?" Ross reminded him. 

Arin just huffed again, looking down at his notebook, folding and unfolding the corner of one of the pages to busy himself. "I'm not a girl," he started. "And I haven't even done anything with him yet, so just relax, would you?"

"Yet?"

Silence. 

"Arin, come the fuck on."

More silence. 

Ross grunted in retaliation, spinning back around in his seat to face the front again, but Arin knew he wasn't done talking about it. Their teacher was probably just close to yelling at them for "goofing off" like usual. 

And again, Arin hated the fact that Ross could always see right through him and know what was up, even without him having to say a word. He really needed to start hanging out with more people. 

After class had ended though, Arin was surprised that Ross didn’t bring up the topic again. In fact, Ross just hadn’t talked to him at all, instead speed walking out the door without waiting for Arin like normal. 

‘Whatever,’ Arin thought to himself as he packed up his stuff and left at his own pace. ‘He’ll get over his little dramatic teen self by tomorrow anyway.’

All that was left to do now was get through one more school day and then…

Then he’d be with Dan. 

He hoped his nerves would at least calm down a little by then. But, just as he thought, he wasn’t so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, this took forever, I'm sorry. School is really killing me.


	5. Friday pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday happens too quickly for Arin. Lucky for him, Dan's cool enough to postpone their little arrangement. Unlucky for him, Ross is not supporting his decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So it's been a while. Like two years. I'm so sorry that I basically gave up on this but I think I wanna try to continue it because some people seem to want that? Guess we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Friday went just as quickly as it seemed to come. Arin was hoping he could prolong the day as long as possible, but with no success. If anything, his nerves for what was to come later that night made the time seem to go quicker than usual.

Ross was still being a bitch and giving him the cold shoulder, which also wasn’t helping this situation at all. Even lunch seemed to be tense. Arin didn’t know if Ross had said anything to the rest of their little group, but he was guessing so because no one spoke to him much. Just small talk. Even sweet, reliable Suzy was giving him odd looks, but Arin just hoped he was imagining that.

When the bell rung for his final class to be let out, Arin stood and packed his things slowly, dragging his feet out of the room and earning a look from his teacher since usually he was one of the first people to bolt from the dreaded class. It was math, after all. But even math didn’t stress him out this much.

All he could think about was the anxiety he was having. Was he really about to lose his virginity? Tonight? To Dan Avidan of all people? The two hadn’t even talked for more than a few days all together, and now this? If Arin heard about anyone else doing something crazy like this, he would scoff and call them an idiot. Now _he_ was the idiot.

He sighed, shoving his things in his locker and hesitating there for a long while before finally closing the door, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw someone unexpectedly leaning back against the locker next to his.

Well, maybe it shouldn’t be so unexpected at this point.

“We still on for tonight, gorgeous?” Dan asked, voice smooth.

Gorgeous? That was a new one. Arin tried to brush it off, choosing not to comment on that and just focus on keeping his voice as even as possible.

“Um,” he started as eloquently as ever, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Well, you know, I’ve uh… I haven’t really worked on the animation much. Maybe I should do that first, you know, don’t wanna give you something shitty or anything.”

It was definitely an excuse, but it was true that he hadn’t even done so much more than concept ideas for the animation yet. Usually people didn’t get paid until the work was done anyway, right? 

Dan just snorted, chuckling a little at Arin’s rambling. “Well I didn’t really expect you to be done already. I figured it’d take a decent chunk of time,” he said, shrugging. “Guess that makes sense though if you wanna postpone this to a later time.”  
  
At least Dan was being cool about this and allowing him the out. He didn’t think he was ready. Then again, he didn’t know if he ever would be. 

“Yeah. I think that’d be better,” Arin mumbled, relieved. He only then was focused enough to notice Brian wasn’t with Dan. At least he knew the two could be separated.

Dan nodded, but not even a second later, the telltale smirk spread across his face. Oh no.

“Then again, I could give you a little down payment tonight, if you want,” the older boy purred, leaning in just a little closer to Arin’s space. “Gotta make we’re both getting our money’s worth, right?”

Arin just flushed, expecting himself to do so sooner or later, and averted his gaze to the ground.

Dan tried to catch his eyes again, still smirking happily at him. “You always this shy or is it just for me?” he asked, brushing the tips of his fingers against the pink blush on one of Arin’s cheeks. At least that answered the question of whether or not he noticed how much he affected Arin during their little talks.

Arin huffed, letting his hair fall in his face a bit, hoping to shield himself from even further embarrassment. Dan seemed to be able to read this reaction well enough though, just laughing at Arin and clapping his hand on his shoulder.

“Say no more, baby. I’ll let you focus on your work then,” he said, squeezing Arin’s shoulder and then dropping his hand back down to his side. Before Arin even had the time to open his mouth a respond, Dan quickly added, “The blush is a cute look on you,” and winked before he spun and started heading off down the hallway.

Arin groaned, letting his head fall back and bang against his closed locker, letting his gaze slide until it landed on Ross staring at him in shock.

Oh shit.

***

“Ross, listen, I can explain”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it,” Ross grumbled, stomping down the school hallway with Arin at his heels trying to plead with him.

“It’s not what it looked like—”

“Then what the fuck was it?” Ross said suddenly, stopping in his tracks and turning to face Arin, the latter almost crashing into him.

Arin just winced, catching himself and bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “I’m just doing a favor for him,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Ross crossed his arms, unimpressed. “And what would that favor be, hm?” he asked, eyebrow shooting up. “You don’t owe him anything, he’s never done shit for you, and now you guys are what, a _thing_?”

Arin was a bit taken aback by that. He shook his head, narrowing his eyes a bit at Ross. “A thing? What the fuck dude?" 

Ross just shrugged, still frowning. “You’re being secretive as fuck, dude, which you never are with me. You’ve just suddenly started speaking to him out of nowhere. He’s fucking coming to your locker and calling you cute.”  
  
“Alright, man, you don’t have to make a list,” Arin said, cutting him off. “Besides, you’re the one that told me to get laid anyway.”  
  
Oops. 

“Wait,” Ross said slowly, eyes widening as he looked at Arin, quickly reaching out and grabbing his arm to drag him away from the lurking students in the hallway. Once they were outside and safely out of earshot though, he quickly went back to his interrogation. “You’re _banging_ _him_?”

“No!” Arin said quickly, and yeah, there goes his damn tomato face again. “We’re just… He…”  
  
“Dude, if this is because I told you that you should lose your damn virginity already, I didn’t mean to just hook up with someone so easy.”

Arin paused at that comment, scowling at Ross but deciding not to call him out on it. Who was he to back Dan up anyway when he hardly knew anything about him. Instead, he just decided to cross his arms over his chest and act stubborn. “It sure seemed like it.”

Ross rolled his eyes dramatically. “I was trying to push you to make a move with Suzy, you fucking oblivious fuck. It’s so obvious you’re into her.”

Arin had never told Ross that, but he wasn’t surprised he knew. Ross could always see right through him, and he wasn’t exactly subtle about his attraction towards Suzy. 

“Well maybe I’m into Dan.” And where the fuck had that come from? Arin’s eyes widened a bit as soon as the words left his mouth.

Ross just stared at him, expression unreadable, and he swiftly turned around, grumbling to himself, Australian accent coming out thickly. It usually did when he was excited or angry, like right now.

“Ross, come on,” Arin tried, but the other boy just flipped him off from over his shoulder, continuing to walk away.

Arin didn’t follow. He was too exhausted. This day had already been so draining for him. Now, he just wanted to go home and destress. As he started walking in the opposite direction as Ross, towards his own house, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

From: Danny Sexbang  
2:20pm

_lmk if you change your mind. I’m free all weekend ;)_

Arin read the text over a few times, gritting his teeth. He was still feeling a little spiteful towards Ross, and apparently he had just come to the conclusion that he may have a small crush on Dan.

So fuck it.


	6. Friday pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the spur of the moment, Arin invites Dan over. Turns out he's a lot nicer than what Arin's been hearing at school.

Arin had immediately texted Dan back, not waiting for a response before he trekked on towards his home with a purpose. He didn’t know why Ross was so against Dan. What had the guy ever done to him anyway? He didn’t seem mean, or like he would be the type of guy to just hook up and never speak to someone again. He just liked to flirt. A lot.

Arin was mad at Ross for that fact, and he carried this rage with him all the way home, thankful his parents were already out since he had slammed the door loudly upon entering his house. He also blamed this rage for giving him enough adrenaline to impulsively tell Dan he had already changed his mind and then promptly given him his address. The older boy didn’t respond until Arin was home, probably surprised by his answer. Arin was surprised by himself too.

Dan had agreed to still come over, but what Arin hadn’t expected was for him to keep making sure Arin was actually okay with this and he wasn’t pressuring him into anything. A month ago, he would’ve thought Dan Avidan would be the type of person to receive an invitation like this and leap upon the opportunity before someone decided to change their mind and back out. But now? Now he knew that Dan cared about being sure. He was a good guy, fuck whatever Ross thought.

By the time Dan got to his house a few hours later, Arin was still hyped up on a bit of anger, but it started to fade a bit and his nerves started to kick back in. He didn’t want to be nervous though, not right now, not tonight. He wanted this; to do this impulsive thing he never would’ve dreamed of doing even just a few weeks ago. Now, here he was.

He forced his nerves aside when he heard the knock on the door, stomping over purposefully towards it and not hesitating before opening it up.

Dan stood on the other side, all lean limbs and leather jacket and curly hair like usual, signature smirk firmly in place once his eyes met Arin’s.

“Hey, sexy. Glad you decided to—”

Arin cut Dan off before he could finish his sentence, using what spitefulness he had left in him to push himself forward without much thought and crash his lips against Dan’s. The other boy seemed thoroughly surprised by his actions, but it didn’t take long before he started kissing Arin back, much softer than Arin had been expecting, which definitely mellowed out his mood a lot more.

He pulled back slowly after another moment, not moving very far away from Dan, just moving his gaze downward as his adrenaline started to wear down.

Dan wasn’t smirking anymore, but rather smiling at Arin. When Arin spared him a quick glance, he could see how pleased the other looked. “Shit. And here I thought you were gonna bail on me completely,” Dan said. Arin realized they were both still just standing in the doorway, so he grabbed onto Dan’s jacket, giving it a gentle tug to pull him fully into his house.

“Yeah, well, like I said. I changed my mind,” Arin murmured, forcing himself to bring his eyes back up and look at Dan.

Dan, in turn, never seemed to take his eyes off of Arin. “Good to know you can’t resist my incredibly sexy self,” he said, and then, one of those rare glimpses through what Arin now knew was just his persona. “But you know, we really don’t have to if you don’t—”

“I want to,” Arin said, holding up a hand and effectively cutting Dan off once more. “Yeah. I want to.”  
  
Dan smiled and nodded, leaning in to capture Arin’s lips again, kissing him nice and slow. “In that case, baby…” Another little kiss, and then the words whispered against his lips. “I’m all yours.”

*** 

Arin ended up freezing up when it came to clothes coming off. He had finally reached the point where it was too much, too fast. He felt bad, felt like he was leading Dan on in a way, but the other didn’t seem to mind.

“Hey, I’m just as happy to sit down and make out for a while,” he assured, running his hands down Arin’s sides.

So, that’s what they did. Arin had led them to his bedroom though, figuring it was better than just awkwardly sitting on the couch next to each other. He still didn’t know how he had gotten to where they were now. He had only just realized his crush on Dan, and the crush itself definitely came out of nowhere. Dan had only spoken to him a handful of times, but still, he had managed to take over Arin’s mind, not letting him go a day without thinking about him at least a little. Now he saw why all the girls were so attracted to him. His real personality underneath the whole cool guy façade was just…magnetic. And Arin had only been able to catch a few momentary glimpses of it.

It was a good twenty minutes later when they stopped sticking their tongues down each other’s throats, just taking a moment to relax on the bed and breathe. Now, Arin was still just lounging across his bed, but Dan had taken it upon himself to get up and peruse through Arin’s stacks of video games and his shelfs full of figures and toys. Arin didn’t mind, Dan actually seemed interested in all of it, which was a pleasant surprise.

“Damn, Hanson. You’ve got a shit ton of retro games,” he said, picking up Arin’s copy of Dig Dug. “My sister and I used to play this a lot when we were kids.”

Arin perked up a little at that, sitting up and tilting his head a bit to the side as he looked at Dan. “You’ve got a sister?”

Dan nodded, putting the game back and picking up another one. “Yep. Wouldn’t expect you to know her. She’s in middle school still,” he explained.

That made sense. Arin had a brother, after all, and he was sure Dan didn’t know about him considering he was currently away in college.

“Huh,” Arin said, back to being oh so articulate. He glanced around his room, looking at Dan’s jacket and both of their sets of shoes, all spread sporadically around his floor and they were thrown off.

He felt the bed dip as Dan sat back down beside him, wrapping an arm loosely around him and pressing a kiss to his temple. Arin smiled at the sweet gesture. He hadn’t ever thought of Dan to be the sweet type of guy, but it was all too clear to see now. He hadn’t realized how wrong he and his friends had been about Dan, how wrong his friends still were. Misconceptions spread throughout highschool, but he always thought they weren’t ever that far off. He was dead wrong.

“Earth to Arin. You gonna blow a fuse?” He didn’t realize he had spaced out until he heard Dan’s voice and saw the hand waving in front of his face.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, letting out a long sigh. 

Dan just chuckled, nudging him. “Whatcha thinking about?” 

Arin didn’t answer him right away, pausing for a moment before leaning against Dan a little bit. “You.” 

Dan quirked an eyebrow at Arin’s answer, encouraging him to lean on him some more and continue. “Go on,” he drew out the words, smirking. “What about me? My amazing make out skills?”

Arin normally would’ve taken that bait and blushed, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what Ross said, how his friends had looked at him just from talking to Dan for five minutes one time.

“There’s a lot of rumors about you, you know,” he said. He swore he could feel Dan tense up a little against him before relaxing again, but he didn’t comment on it. 

“Baby, don’t I know it,” he sighed out, laying back down on the bed, one hand resting under his head, the other tugging on one of Arin’s belt loops. “They’re not so bad though. Could be much worse.”

Arin followed Dan’s lead, laying down beside him, enjoying his warmth. “My friends all think you’re an asshole for no reason,” he mumbled, almost so quietly that Dan couldn’t hear him. It was all because of stupid rumors. Rumors he had no reason to believe, yet he did.

Dan moved his hand up to Arin’s hair, pushing some strands back from his face and twirling them between his fingers. He was so affectionate, sweet. Definitely not an asshole. The only thing Arin had previously thought about Dan that still held true was that he was in a band, everything else was just bullshit.

“You thought I was an asshole too, huh?” Dan asked knowingly, and Arin’s face went red. But this time is wasn’t the flirty kind of blush that Dan got out of him, it was a more embarrassed kind of blush that he definitely wanted to hide from. He wanted to hide from Dan, covering his face with his hands. Looks like _he_ was the one who had been the asshole after all.

Dan didn’t pull Arin’s hands away from his face like he had before, he just looked up at Arin’s ceiling, shrugging. “’S not your fault. You didn’t know me.”

Arin didn’t know why Dan was trying to reassure him, he didn’t deserve it. “I’m sorry,” he said, voice muffled by his hands, so he pulled them away from his face to tell Dan properly. “I’m sorry,” he said again, voice sounding small.

Dan looked back at him, licking his lips before giving Arin a little smile. “It’s okay, sweetness. You don’t think I’m an asshole now, do you?”

Arin shook his head, pausing before adding teasingly, “Well, I guess not _all_ the time.”

Dan grinned, letting out a little surprised laugh at that. “Oh that’s it, Hanson, you’re in for it…”

Just as he looked like he was about to pounce on the now smiling Arin, Arin’s phone started going off on his bedside table. The two looked at each other, Dan narrowing his eyes playfully at Arin before relenting. “Alright. You’re safe for now, I guess.”

Arin snorted, sitting up and reaching for his phone to see who was calling.

Ross.


	7. Some Soap Opera Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday finishes up in the best way possible, and Suzy's a much better friend than Ross.

Arin panicked for a few moments when he first read over Ross’s name. This is not what he needed right now. Ross would either continue to talk to him about his disapproval towards Dan, or he would try to make up with Arin. Arin didn’t think he could really handle either right now.

“Who is it?” Dan asked after seeing the worrying look on Arin’s face. He started to sit up, a bit concerned, but Arin just put his hand on his chest, lightly pushing him back to laying down, to which Dan complied.

“Don’t worry about it. Just… Stay here. I’ll be right back,” Arin said, knowing if he didn’t answer, Ross wouldn’t stop calling anyway. He paused for a moment before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Dan’s forehead, not seeing the other’s bright grin as he leapt up out of his bed and walked out into the hallway by his room.

Arin leaned back against the wall, sighing before hitting the answer button and holding the phone up to his ear. “Now’s really not a good time Ross.”

He could hear Ross huff from the other end, and another faraway voice that was probably Holly. She probably made him call.

“Look, Arin, I didn’t mean to freak out on you, okay? I was just worried. I don’t want him hurting you or anything.” Oh, Holly _definitely_ made him call.

“He’s not going to hurt me,” Arin said, because he had a problem with being stubborn when it came to these kinds of thing. He could just accept the half assed apology and let it be done with, but no, he wasn’t like that.

Ross sighed. “C’mon dude. He’s a player. We all know that. So don’t expect to just mess around with him and then just not be left in the dust, because when that happens I don’t wanna hear your whiny shit—”

“He’s over right now.”

Complete silence from the other end. Silence that stretched on for way too long, Ross and Holly probably looking at each other in disbelief.

“Fucking _what_?”

“And don’t say ‘we all know’ because you don’t. You heard a damn rumor, you don’t know him yourself. I do, so shut the fuck up,” Arin said, voice rising a bit. He may not know Dan that well, but he knew him far more than Ross did.

He heard Ross scoff. “Okay. I get it, Arin. You’ve got a crush, I’ve accepted that. But don’t let that blind you or whatever, dude.”

Arin clenched his jaw, scowling. “Shut the fuck up, Ross,” he said again. He knew he wouldn’t. When him and Ross were mad at each other, their anger just fueled the other one on.

“He’s going to fuck you over, Arin! I’m just trying to be a good friend and help you,” Ross argued back, but Arin had had enough. He wasn’t in the mood for this, so he pulled his phone away from his face as calmly as he could, hit the end call button, and then turned his phone off.

“Asshole,” Arin muttered to no one in particular, slumping against the hall wall for a moment before composing himself and walking back into his room. Again, his spitefulness towards Ross’s attitude just seemed to drive him to wanting Dan more.

As he entered the bedroom, he noticed Dan still lying on his back where he had left him, typing away at his phone. He probably heard the whole conversation. Arin didn’t care.

“Everything okay?” Dan asked upon noticing Arin was back, setting his phone aside and leaning up on an elbow.

Arin just gave him a little grunt in response, climbing onto the bed and then over Dan’s body, leaning down to kiss him. Dan didn’t seem too surprised by it this time, he just hummed happily into Arin’s mouth, arms wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. Arin pushed himself further and further into the kissing, straddling Dan’s lap and just allowing himself to get lost in it all. What was there to be so scared of anyway?

In a spur of the moment thought, Arin leaned back from Dan enough that he could reach for the back of his t-shirt and swiftly tug it over his head. His confidence had completely abandoned him the moment he noticed Dan’s eyes on his chest though, the feeling being replaced with a little insecurity.

“Baby, baby,” Dan murmured, voice low and smooth. “Damn are you sexy.”

Arin groaned, flustered, and squirmed a bit in his position over Dan. He thought for a moment about getting off. He didn’t.

“What?” Dan asked, tilting his head to the side cutely as he looked up at Arin. “Don’t believe me?”

Arin didn’t say anything, but he gave a little shake of his head, trying to play it off as nonchalantly as he could.

Dan took it in stride though, smiling a bit and getting that mischievous glint in his eye. “So you think I’m a liar, hm?” he teased, not letting Arin respond before he grabbed onto his hips and rolled them over so he could be on top of Arin.

“I am not a liar, Arin Hanson,” he said, leaning down to peck his lips quickly, and then move to his neck. “And you are _so_ fucking sexy.” He continued moving downwards, pressing little kisses across Arin’s chest.

Arin huffed, rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to push Dan away.

***

Ultimately, Arin was happy in his decision to invite Dan over. He forgot all about Ross and how pissed the Australian boy was going to be at him when he saw him again in school. He didn’t worry about that. All he thought about for the rest of Friday was Dan, and how his feelings grew for this boy.

He ended up leaving late that night, claiming he needed to get home. They still didn’t end up going farther than a few intense makeout sessions. Arin was glad Dan didn’t push, though a part of him wanted more.

“Like I said, baby. This is just the down payment,” Dan had assured him, putting his qualms to rest with a little wink. He had given Arin one final sweet kiss before shooting him a smile and heading out the door.

It was all that ran through Arin’s mind until Sunday hit.

Sunday, when he heard a knock at the door, confused as to who it might be. No one asked to hang out with him, and there sure as hell shouldn’t be anyone here for his parents, they would still be out until the evening. But when he got up to go answer the door, the person he least expected was standing on the other side.

“Suzy?”

The girl sighed, twisting the ends of her hair around her fingers. “I need to talk to you,” she said, still standing awkwardly on his porch. “Can I come in?”

Arin nodded silently, opening up the door just a bit more and stepping aside to let the girl walk into his house. He still didn’t say anything, mind trying to catch up and figure out what Suzy was doing here unannounced.

The girl was silent for a moment before speaking up again, breaking the silence between them. “We used to tell each other everything,” she murmured quietly. 

That caught Arin’s interested. “Used to?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and finally closing the door, taking a couple steps towards Suzy.

“Yeah.” Suzy shrugged, crossing her arms meekly over her chest. “You told me about that time you were failing algebra and needed help. You told me about the time you were thinking about giving up art because you weren’t as good as you wanted to be. But you never talked to me about Dan.”

Arin felt himself deflate as soon as the name left Suzy’s mouth. Had Ross already told her about Dan being over Arin’s house? He didn’t know when his life had suddenly become a soap opera, but it was far too dramatic for his liking.

“Oh,” he said simply, not really knowing what else he could’ve said. Suzy just gave him a weak little smile, the two of them just standing awkwardly in their places with a space that wasn’t usually there between them. 

“I didn’t even know you were gay,” Suzy said, and that finally got Arin’s mind working enough again to speak.

“I’m not!” he said hurriedly, hesitating a moment before rubbing at the back of his neck. “I mean… I don’t think I am. I… I still like girls.” He still liked her.

She just offered him another smile, but this one seemed more sympathetic. “You like him don’t you?” She knew him too well.

Arin swallowed thickly, but he just gave her a quiet nod, glancing down to the ground. Suzy took the quiet beat to finally reach out for his arm, the kind of friendly contact he was used to from her.

“As long as he makes you happy, I don’t care who he is,” Suzy said sweetly, rubbing at Arin’s arm before getting serious for a moment. “But if he ever hurts you, I won’t hesitate to chop his balls off.”

Arin huffed out a little laugh at that sudden threat, a real smile coming onto his face. “Thanks Suze. Always knew I could count on you.”

The girl’s smile turned a little sad for a moment before she righted herself. “Well, I should get going,” she said, sighing. “You better tell me about this kind of stuff from now on okay?”

Arin nodded in promise, but soon froze up as Suzy suddenly leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, and then just as suddenly as she had come over, she was gone.

Arin was still stuck in the same position as she left, face red. He slowly raised his hand up after he collected himself, feeling the spot that she had kissed. Normally, this would be the type of thing that would have him lunging for his phone and gushing to Ross about, but he was pretty sure things between them were still rocky. Maybe tomorrow they would sort things out. Or, maybe tomorrow things were bound to get even more confusing.


End file.
